A Tale of Crystals and Romance
by Sara Tentis
Summary: A young lesbian white mage embarkes on a quest with her friends to save the world and the woman she loves from being destroyed. Epilauge- A sexualy confused princess cunsults her friends and, like a stariotipical princess, gets kidnapped. Rated for saftey


A Tale of Crystals and Romance. FF1

Epilogue: A Princess Confused

I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did FF12 would still use the turn based ATB system. I also wouldn't have let my games be Disney's bitches in Kingdome Hearts

Princess Sarah didn't know who else to turn to in her new crisis. It wouldn't bring the country crashing down, at least she hopped not, but it was greatly affecting her life at this time. At the age of 18 she should be at least mildly interested in men. She needed to be if she was to produce an heir at some point in the future to rule her father's kingdom. It wasn't happening though. In fact the exact opposite was happening.

She knew that her friend and palace guard Dennis Highwind was slightly romantically interested I her as was the last part of their inseparable trio, Garland Richardson, but she did not reciprocate those feelings. Not to them and not to any man in the land. Her father was beginning to fear she would turn out like her aunt and never find love. This would leave her sister Jessica Cornelia to produce the child and she was only 10.

With this in mind she turned to her best friends for support. She left the castle and went to the nearby inn in town to meet her friends and was surprised that only Dennis was there to meet her. She had told both of them the exact time and place to meet her and Garland had been excitedly telling them he would bring an old suit of armor that he had found in the old dungeons. She instinctively didn't trust this armor. It sounded too much like that of a dark knight that had nearly conquered the country 1000 years ago. She sat down across from Dennis at the table that she had the keeper reserve for them and told him her fears.

"You're telling me that you think you are attracted to girls?" Her long time friend asked. "Is that even possible?"

"That's what I think." She responds. "And if I am than I guess it has to be."

They had been raised in a fairly sheltered manner being from the capitol and homosexuals kept themselves secret for fear of political reaction. The king had nothing against any kind of love but many noble families with power were against it and many other types of change.

"Well as long as you love somebody I think your father will be fine with it. He just doesn't want you to wind up with nobody." Dennis said.

She was about to thank him when a blade tore the door asunder and the pieces fell into the room. Patrons began screaming madly and many hid under tables and behind the bar. The barkeep backed into the kitchen and the ominous shadow in the doorway stepped into the room slowly with a heavy _clunk_ of his metal boot at each step. He was dressed in full armor and looked like an ancient warlord or incarnation of Death. He bore a huge sword inscribed with clearly elder runes and the entire garb seemed to radiate an intense evil. Palace guards ran at him from their tables but were brought down by a single swing of his blade and lay bleeding in the coarse straw that covered the dirt and wood of the floor.

He advanced toward them and Dennis grabbed his lance and stood protectively in front of his sexually confused friend. The both had a bad feeling about who it was but hoped them wrong. Their hopes were dashed when the antique horned helmet was lifted and dropped to the floor revealing the handsome face of their friend Garland. His eyes were filled with hate and this scared them more than the evil emanating from the suit. Those eyes had never held hate, or even anger, before. "So my old friend, you always meant to take her for yourself?" His voice was the same but also wrong somehow, as if it was not him truly speaking and the hate was merely using his voice as a vessel.

"What are you doing Garland?!" Dennis cried.

"Stop this now!" Sarah added.

"Stand down. The princess goes with me." The steel in his voice was almost a physical entity especially to the two friends. It pained them to see their carefree companion possessed by this entity.

"No!" The young defender said. He would not give up until his friend was restored to his normal self and the princess was safe.

"Then feel my wrath." Was the response. The blade itself did not touch either of them but the darkness radiating from it cut as if it had. Dennis received a deep gash across the chest and right arm cutting right through his armor like a hot blade through butter and the force of the blow flung him back into the wall of the inn. Sarah was even worse off. The cut was not as deep for his body had shielded hers and Garland did not want to hurt her as much but the force knocked her unconscious. Garland then grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. He did not seem to move fast but none of the solders could catch him and any that came close felt a swipe of his blade.


End file.
